timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
KTNV
13 Action News | digital = 13 (VHF) | virtual = 13 (PSIP) | other_chs = | subchannels = 13.1 ABC 13.2 Laff 13.3 Grit TV | affiliations = ABC | airdate = | location = Las Vegas, Nevada | country = United States | callsign_meaning = T'elevision '''N'e'V'ada | former_callsigns = KSHO-TV (1956–1980) | former_channel_numbers = '''Analog: 13 (VHF, 1956–2009) Digital: 12 (VHF, until 2009) | owner = E. W. Scripps Company | licensee = Scripps Broadcasting Holdings LLC | sister_stations = | former_affiliations = | effective_radiated_power = 30.5 kW | HAAT = | facility_id = 74100 | coordinates = | licensing_authority = FCC | homepage = }} Owners News * General Manager: Chris Way * News Director: Tracie McKinney (her predecessor Mike Dello Stritto is moving to KOVR, a CBS owned and operated in Sacramento) Newscast Titles * KSHO-TV News (1956–1970s) * The 5 O' Clock Report/The 10 O' Clock Report (1960s) * News 13 (1970s & 1980s–1987) * 13 News Scene (1970s) * Action News 13 (1970s) * Channel 13 News (1987–1992) * News 13: Inside Las Vegas (1992–2003) * 13 Inside Las Vegas (2003) * Channel 13 Action News (August 2003–present, The most controversial News title in the history of Las Vegas Television) Newscast Music * KTNV 1981 News Theme * KTNV 1985 News Theme * WFSB 1980 News Theme * Palmer News Package by Shelly Palmer Company * Brave New World by Shelly Palmer Company * KTNV 1994 News Theme (1994-96) * WFLD 1994 News Theme (1996-2002) * Right Here, Right Now by 615 Music (2002-03) * Eyewitness News by Gari Media Group (2003-11) * Aerial by Stephen Arnold Music (2011-16) * Inergy by Stephen Arnold Music (2016-) Slogans * Las Vegas Television is Channel 13 (early 1970s) * If It's News, It's On NewsWatch 13 (mid-late 1970s) * Las Vegas Turns Us On (late 1970s) * 13 Belongs (early 1980s) * We're the Team (mid 1980s) * You'll Love It on Channel 13/13 Territory (1985–1986; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Together on Channel 13 (1986-1987; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * People You Can Count On/Turn to the Channel 13 News (late 1980s) * Count on 13 (late 1980s–1992) * Something's Happening on Channel 13 (1989-1990; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Las Vegas is Watching KTNV (1990–1992, derived from ABC's "America's Watching ABC" campaign) * If It's Las Vegas, It Must Be Channel 13 (1992-1993, localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Inside Las Vegas (1992–2003) * Nobody Does It Like KTNV Channel 13 (1996-1997, localized version of ABC ad campaign) * TV is Good, on KTNV Channel 13 (1997-1998, localized version of ABC ad campaign) * We Love TV, on Channel 13 (1998-1999, localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Breaking News. Solving Problems. (2003–2008) * You Ask, We Investigate (2008–present, also the most controversial News slogans in the history of Las Vegas Television) Newsteam Anchor Team * Beth Fisher is an anchor for Good Morning Las Vegas and reports on the positive news in Las Vegas. * Dayna Roselli is a news anchor for Channel 13 Action News’ Good Morning Las Vegas and Midday on KTNV . * Tricia Kean currently anchors the weekday evening editions of Action News. * Todd Quinones joined 13 Action News as an anchor for Good Morning Las Vegas and Midday in January 2016. * Carla Wade is a veteran journalist who comes to KTNV from the ABC affiliate WFAA in Dallas, Texas. * Mahsa Saeidi joined KTNV-TV, 13 Action News as a reporter in June 2015. Two years later, she was promoted to anchor the 3p.m. broadcast. * Lesley Marin is a weekend anchor and reporter for 13 Action News Weather Team * Dan Bronis joined the KTNV family in June of 2016. He is no stranger of the desert southwest though as he has spent more than half… * Justin Bruce, an Emmy award-winning meteorologist, joined the 13 Action News team in January 2017 as morning weather anchor on Good Morning… Reporters * Darcy Spears is the Chief Investigative Reporter she has won multiple Emmys, Edward R. Murrow awards, Genesis awards and Associated Press… * Yasmeen Hassan joined the Action News in August 2015. * Bryan Callahan joined the Action News team as a general assignment reporter in August of 2013. * Joe Bartels has returned to Las Vegas from our Scripps sister station in Phoenix, ABC15. * Marissa Kynaston is a general assignment reporter for Action News. * Nina Porciuncula joined 13 Action News as a Multimedia Journalist in October 2017. * Tom George joined the 13 Action News team as a reporter in October 2016. Logos References KTVK KRBK KREM KFDA WAVY KHQ WTXF Category:ABC affiliated Category:Channel 13 Category:E. W. Scripps Company owned Category:Las Vegas, Nevada TV station Category:Nevada TV station Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Action News branding